enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Chronicles
Creation of Worlds - 8,200 Atronus and Iphenon were born from the essence of cosmos, they created Enderverse and Netherworld shortly their birth. At around 4,000, they created Earthon. Approximately 1,000 years later, they decided to link Enderverse and Netherworld as an experiment whether or not the two races could co-exist. To achieve the goal, Iphenon created portals on both planets as bridges. A century passed, Voiders (the inhabitants of Enderverse) and Netharians (the inhabitants of Netherworld) discovered the portals and traveled to each other's territory. As soon as the two races made contact, they broke out a war to defend their own turf. The experiment went terribly wrong, as a result Atronus and Iphenon sealed the portals. At around 7,000, Atronus and Iphenon created Xenos, Amodeus and Arianna to watch over Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively. They also created Skydrenix as a heaven for the deceased. Souls of Skydrenix only worshipped Atronus as their God. Driven by resent, Iphenon carried out an assassination of Atronus in 8,200. Atronus used a proportion of his power and turned Iphenon into liquid. He separated the liquid into three jars and labeled them Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence. He disposed Emptiness, Ebullience and Submergence to Enderverse, Netherworld and Earthon respectively lest the liquids would be gathered, which would resurrect Iphenon. Around 10,000, Xeno, Amodeus and Arianna finished creating Indrius, Ethrael and Calgar. They assigned the Dragons to perform their tasks: Indrius was appointed to guard Emptiness; Ethrael was appointed to guard Ebullience; Calgar was appointed to guard Submergence. They appointed them to guard their assigned liquid. To restrict their actions, Atronus created Sanctus to ensure the other Dragons to guard their liquid even if it would cost their lives. The Jars - 64,996 Emptiness was found by Omora Lordos who defeated Indrius easily, consequently it acknowledged his strength and handed the jar to him. However, Sanctus was enraged by the acknowledgement as Indrius's action contradicted its purpose, Sanctus decimated Indrius as a punishment. At around 30,000, Submergence was acquired by an unnamed adventurer upon slaying Calgar. The adventurer sold the liquid to the black market. A terrorist turned the container of Submergence into a spray to create a havoc in Aria, whomever sprayed was granted an instant death. The terrorist was defeated shortly after the attack with the help of White Ordinance, and the Submergence was given to the royals. Rise of Vargon 64,998 In 64,985, Lex Vaeron made a pact with Edwin Galloway through the mouth of Yuna Celeste. Lex promised to let him be the ruler of Earthon, as long as he could help Lex acquire Submergence from Aria. They schemed to station Netharian troops in the Chasmaton army as soon as Edwin became the king. He, he was killed in a joust duel by Helix Cornelius before the coronation could take place, which delayed the invasion of Aria. In 64,997, Lex tamed Ethrael and acquired Ebullience, he transformed Ethrael into a small phoenix-like creature to hide from Sanctus. As a result, Sanctus could not punish Ethrael's failure. Journey to Earthon In 65,000, Vargon attacked Proscidion. Whilst the attack, Tarion Lordos appointed Ender Lordos to carry Emptiness and flee to Earthon along with Tom and Skylar Kaisel. Ender decided to head to Aria and search for worthy-enough allies to recruit in his own specialized team to fight against Vargon. Meanwhile in Chasmaton, Arc Neron hired a notorious assassin and a former protestant leader Sicarius Clair, who was infamous for killing government officials in the blink of an eye, breaking out of jail and protesting against a king. Arc Neron ordered him to head to Aria, assassinate Ender and retrieve Emptiness. On the first night of arriving in Aria, Ender was attacked by Sicarius by surprise. Ender managed to negotiate and bribe him with large sums of money which was acquired from a jackpot in a carnival. Sicarius agreed to ally him as long as he was given substantial amount of money regularly. The next day, Ender bumped into Red Sernon who was carrying a box of robotic parts that resembled the technology of Enderverse. Intrigued, Ender, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius decided to follow Red and they went into an auction house. Red made a presentation on his latest invention, which he managed to impress the majority of the audience. To grab his attention, Ender bidded with an incredibly high price, and won at the end. After the auction, Ender spoke with Red about Vargon. Red believed the wars Vargon caused may pose a threat to his ancestors, which might cause his existence to be erased. Red agreed to defeat Vargon by joining Ender's alliance. In less than no time, Ender remembered that there was once a legendary swordsman who went by the alias Knightmare. He believed his proficiency in swordsmanship would bring great benefits to the alliance. Consequently, he asked Red the details of the man. Red revealed the real name of Knightmare was Helix Cornelius, he also stated that Helix was a member White Ordinance, but he did not know the whereabouts of him. Despite Helix's eminence, Tom, Skylar and Sicarius disagreed to enlist him as an ally. Tom and Skylar were frightened by his nickname, and Sicarius was an outlaw. Notwithstanding the majority's disagreement, Ender decided to look for him regardless. They queried Helix's colleagues to ask for his whereabouts. After 2 hours of tracking, he was found in a florist shop. Upon engaging with him, Ender, Tom and Skylar were slightly taken aback by his friendliness, and was skeptical about him being the one they were looking for. Ender told him Proscidion was in danger and he needed his aid. For the sake of Tarion, Helix agreed to help Ender.